


纪念日

by ayarainheart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, M/M, PWP, Top Dean Winchester, 办公室性爱, 平行世界, 情人节贺文, 甜甜的肉, 蕾丝睡衣/内裤
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayarainheart/pseuds/ayarainheart
Summary: 今天是2月14号，情人节，也是他们恋爱两周年的纪念日、以及他们结为伴侣一周年的纪念日。
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	纪念日

Dean Winchester喜欢的东西有很多。

他喜欢美食。苹果派、牛肉汉堡、肉桂卷等各种美食。一口咬下去，美妙的滋味在味蕾上绽放。世间美食皆正义。（当然，蔬菜沙拉不算美食。）

他喜欢古董车。Impala是他的挚爱，他的宝贝。自从他从父亲那里继承了她之后，他足足花了一个月的时间，将她翻修成近乎全新的模样。除了Dean自己以外，没有任何人可以坐在Impala的驾驶座上。（如果是他的另一个宝贝，他或许可以考虑让步。）

他还喜欢美人。曾经，他喜欢金色头发，波涛汹涌，热情奔放的Beta美人；如今，他喜欢黑色头发，蓝色眼睛，有点害羞的Omega美人。

他现在的男朋友，就是个有着天空般蔚蓝的眼睛、永远顶着一头乱糟糟的黑色头发的Omega美人。（Dean不得不承认，有些时候，是他弄乱了他的头发。）

他喜欢他的蓝眼睛美人思考问题时皱起眉头的模样；喜欢他不理解一些事情的时候，歪过脑袋的模样；喜欢他在工作时，一丝不苟、认真严肃的模样；也喜欢他在接受赞美或者调戏之后，脸颊微微泛红的模样；更喜欢他在面对自己的无理取闹时，无奈又充满爱意地对着他翻白眼的模样。

当然，他尤其喜欢他现在的模样——

Castiel——他的蓝眼睛小美人、他深爱的恋人——此刻正半睁着眼睛，垂下的睫毛遮住了那双美丽的蓝色眼睛。他的双唇微微张开，轻轻地喘着气。他的脸颊泛着红晕，不是那种平时害羞时泛起的浅浅红晕，而是那种大片的深色红晕，顺着他的脸颊，沿着他的脖子，一直蔓延到他衣领敞开的胸口。目前，他的身上除了一件敞开的白色衬衫，别的全都被Dean亲手脱掉了。他被Dean抱到了墙边的矮柜那儿，背靠着墙壁，臀部抵着柜子，双手抓着柜子边缘，双腿缠绕着Dean的腰身，一下一下地接受着Dean不紧不慢的顶弄。

Dean情不自禁伸出手，顺着他柔软的腰侧向上抚摸，在经过他的胸口时，用拇指搓过他深色的、小小的乳头。听到对方发出一声轻轻的呜咽，他便用力向前顶了顶腰，惹得Omega呻吟出声，向后仰起了脑袋。

啊，通过这个角度，他终于可以看到他那双漂亮的蓝眼睛，在情欲的侵蚀之下，从略浅的蔚蓝色，变成了深邃的钴蓝色。Castiel缓缓地眨了眨眼睛，他的眼里似是有水光，仿佛那美丽的湖泊，令人沉醉。Dean向前倾身，吻了吻他的眼睛，然后顺着脸颊，一路吻向他的嘴唇。Castiel颤抖着闭上了眼睛，轻轻张开嘴，任由Dean把舌头伸了进去。对此，Dean发出了满意的哼哼声，重新用双手握住他的腰身，恢复到先前慵懒、缓慢的摆动节奏。

半小时前，Dean走进了两人共用的办公室，顺手锁上了门。Castiel正坐在办公桌前，眉头紧锁，认真地盯着电脑屏幕。看到Dean进门，他抬起头，说了声“你好，Winchester先生。”然后又继续埋头干活。这个工作狂，显然是忘了今天是什么日子。

今天是2月14号，情人节，也是他们恋爱两周年的纪念日、以及他们结为伴侣一周年的纪念日。

两年前的今天，他第一次向Castiel表达了爱意，带他去了一个不怎么浪漫的快餐店，问他愿不愿意做自己的男朋友。（嘿，他可不是没有钱去高档的饭店预订烛光晚餐，他是公司老板，非常感谢。他只是害怕这么唐突会吓到这个有点害羞的小可爱。）当时，Castiel的脸颊上泛起了浅浅的红晕，然后点了点头。他抓起Omega的手，吻了吻他的手背，然后给两人各点了一份招牌的牛肉汉堡。

那天晚上，在他的Impala后座里，他第一次闻到了他的Omega在情欲高涨的时候，会散发出什么样的气味。平时，他的身上总是带着淡淡的、清香的雪松气息。此时此刻，在这雪松的气味之外，车内弥漫着一股甜美的味道，像是糖浆，又像是他最爱的苹果派的味道。他把脸埋在Castiel的颈窝里，深深地吸着他的气味，听着他在自己耳边发出的喘息声、和轻轻的呜咽声。他时快时慢地摆动着自己的腰身，享受着Omega湿润的后穴紧紧裹着他的感觉，滑液自两人交合的地方流下，使得肉体拍打的声音里，带上了液体黏腻的声响。

他依然记得Castiel躺在他的身下，半睁着他那双美丽的蓝眼睛，嘴唇轻启，断断续续地呼唤着他的名字。他听着那个平时一贯严肃的声音，那个总是用“你好，Dean”来和他打招呼的低沉嗓音，只能发出一声声的呻吟，和一些带着气音的“Dean”。那是如此的甜美，如此的令人迷醉。他这辈子都不会忘记，在他的宝贝Impala里，他第一次和他的另一个宝贝融为了一体。

一年前的今天，在计划好的烛光晚餐里，他握住了Castiel的双手，认真地注视着他的眼睛，问他愿不愿意正式和他结为伴侣。他们交往已经一年了，每时每刻，他都感觉自己愈发爱着眼前这个男人，丝毫没有所谓的恋爱倦怠期。他喜欢他平时工作时认真严肃的模样（在消除了Castiel的顾虑后，他正式把他调到了自己的办公室，让他成为了自己的助理。他欣赏的是Omega优秀的工作能力，才不是随时随地可以调戏他，非常感谢），也喜欢他在Dean引用各种电影台词时，因为不了解流行文化而满脸困惑的模样。而他最喜欢的，便是他在工作中表现出干练、强势的姿态之余，独留了一份温柔、顺从给他。这强烈的反差同时满足了Dean对高冷大美人和温顺小娇妻（夫？）的幻想。特别是一想到，除了他自己以外，谁都享受不到Castiel的那份温柔，他的小弟弟立马跳了一下表示赞同。

当时，Castiel回握住他的手，用那双蔚蓝色的眼睛注视着他，露出了一个温柔的微笑。他可以看到烛光在他眼中闪烁，对方的眼里似乎有泪光。然后，Castiel张开嘴，轻轻说了一句：“好。”

那天晚上，他们回到他们温暖的家里，在那张宽敞、柔软的大床上，两人温柔地缠绵着，交换着一个又一个充满爱意的吻。Dean以一种慢悠悠的节奏和Castiel做爱，轻轻地吻遍了他的全身。最后，在Dean到达高潮、把精液射进Castiel的体内之后，他低下头，找到了Castiel脖颈处的那个位置，咬破了那里的皮肤。Castiel发出了一声哭叫，身体剧烈颤抖着，夹紧了Dean还在持续喷射的阴茎，同时射在了自己和Dean的腹部上。之后，等两人的呼吸渐渐平稳之后，Dean抚摸着Castiel红润的脸颊，注视着对方的眼睛。看到对方露出疲惫而满足的微笑后，Dean轻轻吻了一下那个咬痕，把Castiel抱进怀里，瘫倒在床上。

自那之后，Castiel的气味发生了微妙的变化。他那清香的雪松气息里，带上了沉稳的乌木气味——那是Dean自己的气味。每当Dean在靠近Castiel的时候，从他身上闻到两人融合后的气味，总是让他占有欲爆发，却又无比满足。

想到这里，Dean抬起头，再次伸出了手，拨开他的衬衫领子，露出了那个标记。Dean看着Castiel失神的双眼，充满柔情地摸了摸那个咬痕，然后重新俯下身，舔了舔那个象征着两人亲昵关系的咬痕，吮吸着那里的皮肤。

毫不意外的，这个动作惹得Castiel的后穴和双腿同时夹紧了他，他剧烈地喘着气，大量的滑液自他股间溢出，顺着他的臀缝缓缓流下。这一瞬间的快感，让Dean低吼出声，无法再保持原先慵懒的节奏。他用双手抓住Castiel的膝盖后侧，将它们向着他的胸口推去，同时开始大力摆动自己的腰部。这突然而来的猛烈攻势，让Castiel呻吟起来，原本扒在柜子边缘的双手再也撑不住，胡乱地摸索了几下，最终搂住了Dean的脖子。他把脸埋在Dean的颈窝里，试图掩盖自己近乎失控的呻吟。

Dean转过头，亲吻着Castiel发红的耳尖和面颊，一边持续抽插着，一边在他耳边问道：“你害怕被别人听到吗，宝贝？害怕被别人听到你失去控制的淫荡哭喊？平日一向严肃、认真的Novak助理，在办公室里被干得哭叫连连？嗯？”

对于这种下流的情话，通常只会让Castiel感觉更加羞耻。果然，他更为用力地搂住了Dean的脖子，把脸埋得更深，就好像这样可以彻底掩盖住他的呻吟。作为不回答他问题的小小“惩罚”，Dean把自己拔出到只剩龟头还留着他的里面，然后用力地、深深地顶了进去。这一下猛攻使得Castiel弓起了后背，仰起了脖子，浑身颤抖，无法控制地发出一声哭喊。Dean顺势低下头，沿着他修长的脖子啃咬着，继续操弄着怀里不停发抖的Omega。

很快，Dean感觉自己的结要开始膨胀了。他的囊袋拍打着Castiel的臀部，他的结蠢蠢欲动，随时准备膨胀，好把精液全部留在Omega湿润的甬道里。Castiel好像也感觉到了什么，他抽噎着，断断续续地喊着Dean的名字，似乎想要说什么。

于是，Dean稍稍放缓了节奏，沿着他的脖子一路吻着，直至他的耳垂。他轻轻地吻了一下他的耳垂，问道：“你想说什么，宝贝？”

Castiel抽泣着，在他缓慢的抽插之间，断断续续地说道：“Dean、Dean……请你……请你不要……不要……”

“不要什么？”Omega这副沉沦于情欲的样子，实在让Dean无法控制地想要欺负他。他咬了一下Castiel的耳垂，刻意用一种非常缓慢的节奏，将自己尽根没入，直至自己的囊袋贴着Castiel的臀部，然后故意贴着他扭了一下腰。这个动作让Castiel再次被自己的啜泣声打断，后穴紧紧箍住了Dean粗长的阴茎，双腿不停颤抖。看到他这副可怜的模样，Dean终于决定饶他一次，停下了动作，轻轻地在他耳后亲了一下，说道，“不要什么？嗯？”

Castiel抽噎了一下，努力稳住自己的呼吸，他眨了眨那双美丽的蓝眼睛，微微抬起头，用一副可怜巴巴的眼神看着Dean，说道：“请你不要……不要在这里成结……”他顿了顿，重新垂下眼睛，“我一会儿还有必须要完成的工作。我……我很抱歉我忘了今天是我们的纪念日。晚上……我、我会补偿你的。”说完，他彻底低下了头，似乎因为自己的“提议”而感到无比害羞。

“哦？”Dean即为对方还想着工作而感到无奈，又被这个提议给逗乐了。他重新开始慢悠悠地摆动腰身，在Omega轻轻喘息的期间，啄吻着他被咬肿的嘴唇，同时问道：“你要怎么补偿我？”

Castiel喘着气，双手轻轻揪着Dean后颈处的衣领，似乎在纠结自己要怎么回答。他吞吞吐吐地说了几个“我……我……”便再也说不出其他的话来。Dean轻轻地笑了笑，他知道Castiel在这方面会变得特别害羞。就算两年来，两人已经把各种姿势都尝试过一遍了，他依然会在看到Dean给他买了蕾丝睡衣和内裤时，整个脸涨得通红。

啊，他想起来了——上次他给Castiel买了一套黑色的蕾丝睡衣还有女式内裤，Castiel一直不肯穿。那么……

“如果你说不出来，我倒是有个提议。”他放下Castiel的双腿，伸出双手捧住他的脸，说道，“如果今晚你愿意穿上之前我给你买的蕾丝睡衣和内裤，我就答应不在这里成结。不过……”他亲了一下Castiel的嘴唇，然后在他耳边低语道，“在我干你的时候你也得穿着那条内裤，然后我会在你的屁股里成结，把精液射进你的肚子里，听起来怎么样，甜心？”

Castiel没有回答，但是Dean可以感觉到，又一股湿热的液体贴着内壁裹住了他的阴茎。啊，看来他的Omega只是羞于启齿而已，身体还是相当诚实的。真是太可爱了。过了一会儿，Dean感觉到Castiel贴着他的脸，点了点头，便满意地笑了起来。“那就这么说定了。”说完，他重新抓住对方的双腿，从缓慢抽插渐渐恢复到先前激烈的节奏。在Castiel剧烈喘息的同时，他伸手握住对方的阴茎，伴随着自己抽插的节奏撸动着他，直到他感觉裹着他的内壁一阵抽搐，一股粘稠的精液喷射着在两人的腹部之间。随后，Dean也抵达了高潮，他压制住了自己即将膨胀的结，抽出他的阴茎，用手撸了几下，同样射在了Castiel的腹部上。

事后，两人额头贴着额头，喘着气，直到呼吸渐渐平稳。Dean最后在Castiel的脸颊上亲了一下，走到一旁拿来一盒纸巾，把两人擦拭干净。然后从地上捞起Castiel的领带和裤子，坏笑着递给了他，顺手拍了下他的屁股。

Castiel翻了个白眼，从柜子上跳下来，差点没站稳，然后开始穿裤子。等他穿好裤子后，他重新系好领带，撩起了自己的衬衫袖子，把双手交叠在胸前，用一种冷冰冰（虽然还是有点嘶哑）的声音说道：“Winchester先生，如果你没有别的事情的话，我要开始工作了，可以吗？”

哦！Dean瞬间感觉自己的鸡鸡又要起立了！他忍不住开始想象，今天晚上的Castiel，穿着他买的黑色蕾丝睡衣，一边骑着他，一边娇羞地喊他“Winchester先生”……看到Castiel对着他眯起了眼睛，他才意识到自己把手放在了裤裆那儿。于是他迅速抽回手，对着Castiel抛了个媚眼，露出一个色眯眯的微笑，然后说道：“当然可以，Novak先生。”

对于今天晚上，他真是无比期待。

***

有些时候，Castiel会好奇，为什么Dean可以好色到这个程度。

今天上午，Dean和往常一样，晚了半个小时才到公司。虽然他们两个住在一起，而且每天晚上被操屁股的那个人是Castiel，可是Dean却总是赖床。有时候他会在Castiel起床之后用被子蒙住脑袋，翻个身继续睡；有时候他则会搂住Castiel的腰，把他拖回被窝，不顾Castiel“要迟到了”的抗议，然后把他勃起的阴茎塞进他的屁股里，继续昨晚的活动。

显然，今天早上Dean没有享受到晨间性爱，所以他选择了在办公室骚扰他。

Dean走进办公室后，顺手锁门的动作让Castiel立即产生了警觉。他佯作镇定地向Dean打了招呼——无论Dean怎么抗议，他都坚持在公司用“Winchester先生”称呼Dean。就算公司的人都知道他们是恋人关系，他也依然坚守着公私分明的原则。

今天有一项非常重要的工作，涉及到一个对Dean来说十分重要的项目。于是Castiel暗暗下决心，无论Dean一会儿怎么“骚扰”他，他都不能动摇。

果然，在替Dean挂好外套，放好公文包之后，Dean就来到了他的身后，用手搂住他的腰，不停地在他的脖子那里闻来闻去。这就是Dean“宝贝我想和你亲热一下”的信号，对此，Castiel再熟悉不过了。可是，考虑到那项重要的工作，Castiel转头亲了一下Dean，然后狠下心掰开他的手，坐回到办公桌前。

他还没来得及把手放回到键盘上，Dean就跟了过来，将他的椅子转过来，在他的腿间跪下，伸出双手抱住他的腰，用脸颊蹭了蹭他的腹部，然后抬起头，用一种被遗弃的小狗般的眼神看着他。瞬间，Castiel就心软了。

他伸手摸了摸Dean毛绒绒的栗色头发，又摸了摸他的脸，试图告诉他，今天的工作真的很重要。可Dean依旧不依不饶，甚至还撅起了嘴。Castiel无奈地叹了口气，看了眼电脑上的时钟，便伸手去解自己的领带。Dean一下子抓住了他的手，露出了得逞的坏笑，然后开始亲手解开他的领带、衬衫扣子、以及裤子拉链。

最终，他被Dean脱得只剩下一件敞开的衬衫，然后被抱到了墙边的矮柜那里，在一个漫长的热吻里，Dean慢慢地进入了他的身体。

他们已经不是第一次在办公室做爱了。考虑到Dean旺盛的性欲，Castiel在被调到Dean的办公室之后，他就知道，Dean一定会在这个办公室的任何地方和他做爱。沙发、办公桌（包括Dean的办公桌还有他自己的办公桌）、以及这个矮柜，都经受过他们的“洗礼”。

只是，今天的Dean似乎有点和往常不一样。他变得特别的磨人，屡次把Castiel带到接近高潮，却又突然放缓节奏。在几次循环后，Castiel因为难耐而开始求饶，这时，Dean终于道出了他今天反常的原因。

今天是情人节，是他们恋爱两周年的纪念日，也是他们结为伴侣一周年的纪念日。

哦，老天，他怎么把这么重要的日子给忘了！他都没有给Dean准备礼物！

随后，Dean似乎察觉到了他的愧疚，不依不饶地把他折腾到近乎失神，并且还在Castiel哀求不要在这里成结的时候，提出了某些令人羞耻的要求。在那深陷情欲的时刻，Castiel迷迷糊糊地答应了他。

他居然答应了他，晚上要穿那套黑色蕾丝睡衣和内裤。老天啊，他到底在干什么？他简直可以预见，明天他一定会一瘸一拐地走进办公室。

Dean Winchester，就是一个不知道脸皮是什么东西的、无可救药的大·色·胚。

当然，他也知道，Dean迷恋的并不只是他的肉体。在他埋头工作的时候，他偶尔会感觉到自己被某种视线盯着。当他从电脑前抬起头时，便会看到Dean正看着他，脸上带着微笑。不是那种色眯眯的、不怀好意的微笑，而是那种眼里满是痴情、傻到无可救药的微笑。无论是他充满爱恋的双眼，还是他微微起皱的眼角，或是他稍稍上扬的嘴角，以及他沉稳、令人安心的乌木气息，都在述说着他无法掩饰的爱意。

Dean也从来不会吝惜在公共场合向Castiel表达他的爱，虽然他在公司会收敛一点（当然，他们两个的办公室不算）。每当他们出门约会，走在路上、或是在餐厅里，Dean总是会趁着Castiel不留神的时候偷亲他的脸颊。如果Castiel不幸注意到了，他就会直接在他嘴唇上亲一口。有一次，两个人一起去咖啡厅，在Castiel去结账的时候，Dean突然出现在他背后，然后在他脖子上亲了一下，把替他们结账的小女孩弄得满脸通红。Castiel不好意思地向小女孩投去一个抱歉的眼神，然后拉着Dean走出咖啡厅。来到门外，他刚想斥责Dean，就看到他露出了像是做了坏事被当场逮住的小狗一样的眼神。他眨巴着眼睛，嘴里说着道歉的话和一些滑稽的借口，让Castiel觉得好气又好笑，瞬间就不忍心骂他了。

他依然记得他们的第一次相遇，就像是俗套的爱情电影开场。那天，入职没几天的Castiel抱着厚厚的一打文件，没有看清前方，然后撞到了拿着咖啡路过的Dean。Castiel一屁股坐在了地上，怀里的文件飞得到处都是；Dean拿着洒了一半的咖啡杯站在那里，愣愣地盯着Castiel。当然，那一半咖啡洒在了Dean的衬衫上。Castiel慌忙地站了起来，不停向Dean道歉，并且表示如果Dean不介意，他可以穿他备用的衬衫。当时，慌乱的他只注意到了Dean和他体型差的不多，完全没留意到对方是个Alpha，而自己是个Omega，把带着自己气味的衬衫借给对方，会带来什么样的遐想。那会儿，他也并不知道，Dean就是公司的老板，他有着自己独立的办公室，里面还有衣柜，根本不需要Castiel借衬衫给他。可Dean只是露出了一个绅士的微笑，表示Castiel不用道歉，他自己在看手机，没有注意到抱着文件的Castiel，所以该道歉的是他。然后又表示，如果Castiel有多余的衬衫可以借给他，那真是太好了。

然后，Dean问Castiel要了手机号，说是方便找他还衬衫。两天后，Dean亲自找到Castiel的办公室，把衬衫还给了他，顺便还给他带了一杯咖啡。Dean彬彬有礼的态度给他留下了深刻的印象。Dean离开之后，他拿起了Dean还给他的衬衫。上面是洗衣液清香的气味，还有Dean身上淡淡的味道。Castiel忍不住把鼻子凑过去，闻了闻那件衬衫。在意识到自己在做什么后，突然涨红了脸。幸好Dean已经走了，不然，对方一定会觉得自己是个痴汉。

后来的日子里，Castiel总会在各种地方“巧遇”Dean。走廊里、茶水间、楼下的咖啡厅、员工餐厅等等。每一次，Dean总会充满热情地和他打招呼，然后和他聊起各种话题。渐渐地，Castiel发现自己被这个Alpha所吸引。无论是他帅气的外表，还是他的翩翩风度和阳光的性格，以及他沉稳的乌木气味，都让Castiel愈发迷恋这个男人。

直到有一天，在两人和往常一样在茶水间“偶遇”的时候，有人喊了一声“Winchester先生”，才让Castiel意识到——眼前的Dean，不是某个普通的Dean，而是Dean Winchester，这家公司的老板。他瞬间呆在了原地。他早就该发现的，不是吗？他怎么就没有对旁人对待Dean恭敬的态度产生疑心呢？如果他打听一下Dean的姓氏，他就该知道他是谁。他居然在刚来没多久就把咖啡泼在了公司老板的身上。哦，他简直蠢透了！可是Dean看起来并不在意的样子，还一直找他聊天……他的思绪瞬间陷入了一片混乱，他意识到自己爱上了公司的老板。这种在电影里才会有的美好结局，显然是不会发生在他身上的，对不对？于是，在Dean困惑的“Cas？”中，Castiel慌张地说了一句“对不起，Winchester先生！”然后像只兔子一样飞快地逃跑了。

等他回到自己的办公室，心跳渐渐平稳之后，他感觉到自己的手机振动了一下。他拿起手机，看到是Dean，不，Winchester先生发来的短信。他怀着忐忑的心情打开短信，上面只有简单的一行字：

今晚8点，Roadhouse快餐店，我们可以聊聊吗？

他本来不想赴约的。他不知道Dean想和他聊什么。他明显能感觉到，Dean是对他有点意思的。可是Dean有着这样的身份，一定有无数的美人对他投怀送抱，而自己只是个腼腆的、不太主动的普通Omega，更别说他还给Dean留下了这么糟糕的第一印象……还是说，Dean只是想要一次一夜情？加上目前他的身份暴露，就可以直接摊牌了？

显然，胡思乱想不是解决问题的方法。带着“今晚就要解决一切”的决心，他准时来到了Roadhouse快餐店。

令他意外的是，在快餐店里，Dean非常诚恳地把所有一切都告诉了Castiel。他直白地告诉Castiel，在他们相遇的那一天，他就对Castiel产生了兴趣。在之后的相处里，他发现自己爱上了Castiel。而Castiel似乎一直都不知道Dean的身份，Dean也没有勇气直接告诉Castiel自己是谁。他害怕这会让Castiel疏远他，或者迫于他的身份，而不再像现在这样和他坦白、真诚地进行交流。最后，Dean用一种略显悲伤的语气问他，如果他依然不知道Dean是谁，他是否愿意成为Dean的男朋友。

Castiel愣在了原地，有那么一瞬间，他以为眼前的一切都是在做梦。像Dean这样有魅力的Alpha，怎么可能会看上如此普通的自己呢？然而，如果这真的只是一场梦，他希望自己不要醒来。Castiel感觉自己的脸颊热热的，他眨眨眼，然后慢慢点了点头。看到他的反应，Dean的眼睛瞬间亮了起来，他露出一个迷人的微笑，向着Castiel伸出了手。Castiel本以为Dean要吻他，便闭上了眼睛。可是，Dean只是牵起了他的手，轻轻地吻了一下，就好像他是无比珍贵的宝物。

那天晚上，在Dean的Impala后座里，等到两人从高潮的余韵里恢复过来，Castiel才意识到——今天是2月14号，情人节。

老实说，一开始，对于Dean会不会在睡了他之后就抛弃他，Castiel肯定是有点顾虑的。不过，Dean丝毫没有因此而对他渐渐失去兴趣。相反的，他可以感觉到，Dean对于他的迷恋（无论是肉体上、还是精神上）一直在日愈加深。

其中，Dean对于他的身体的迷恋，在Castiel答应成为他的助理、并且和他同居之后，简直爆发到了顶点。

起初，Castiel刚成为Dean的助理那会儿，Dean在办公室里还是比较规矩的。除了偶尔偷亲一下他的脸颊，或是摸一下他的屁股，然后在Castiel瞪他的时候，向他投去一个色眯眯的眼神。当然，在有外人的场合下，他还是那个风度翩翩的绅士；只是在关上门后，他就会管不住自己的手。

直到某一天，过了下班点后，Dean一直在那里拖拖拉拉，不知道到底在磨蹭什么。等Castiel意识到的时候，整幢大楼基本只剩下他们两个人了。那天，是他们第一次在办公室里做爱。Dean把他脸朝下推倒在自己的办公桌上，用舌头对着他的屁股舔了二十分钟，直到他开始求饶，才把勃起的阴茎插进他的屁股里，操得他双腿发软。

在那之后，Dean就变得一发不可收拾。无论是在家，还是在他们的办公室，只要逮着机会，Dean就会各种骚扰他，妨碍他做家务和工作（虽然这个混球还是知道凡事要适度的，所以，迄今为止，Castiel还没有因为Dean的“骚扰”而耽误过正事）。他甚至还会在Castiel瞪他的时候厚颜无耻地说道：“哦，宝贝，你瞪我的样子真是太性感了，我感觉我可以马上再来一发。”然后再次换来Castiel的一个白眼。

Dean的生日那天，Castiel送了他一个定制的Impala模型。在白天的办公室里，Dean激动地把Castiel抱了起来，转了个圈，在他脸上落下无数个吻，让Castiel感觉自己就像是被小狗舔得满脸都是口水。后来，事情自然是向着限制级的方向发展了。Dean把Castiel抵在墙上，双手托着他的臀部，一下又一下地向上顶弄着他。这个姿势让Dean的阴茎进入到了非常深的位置，Castiel向后仰起脑袋，后脑勺抵在墙上，眼中含着泪水，双腿紧紧地夹着Dean的腰身。要不是他嘴里咬着自己的领带，他一定会发出失控的哭叫声。（幸好他们的办公室隔音效果很好，不然Dean也不会这么放肆，不是吗？）当天晚上，Dean也为自己冲动的行为付出了代价。他脸朝下躺在床上，捂着自己的腰嗷嗷叫。Castiel一边哭笑不得地看着他，一边替他按摩腰部。当Dean撅起嘴，表示要恋人的亲亲才能好起来时，Castiel充满爱意地翻了个白眼，然后低头亲了一下他的嘴唇。

在两人恋爱一年后的情人节，Castiel答应了Dean的第二个请求，和他结为了伴侣。

他知道情人节对于两人来说，有着非常特殊的意义。即便Dean在今天利用他的歉意，向他提出了令人羞耻的要求，他还是愿意去满足Dean的愿望的。毕竟，世界上再也没有任何人，会像Dean一样爱他；他也不会像自己爱着Dean那样，去爱任何一个人。

***

由于今天上午的“活动”，Castiel为了完成那项重要工作，就没有时间和Dean一起出去吃饭了。在对Dean表达歉意的时候，Dean只是耸耸肩，然后给两人叫了份晚餐送上门。泡汤的情人节晚餐似乎完全没有影响Dean的好心情。他的各种神态和肢体语言都暗示了他对晚上的“活动”无比期待。

真是棒极了。

Castiel刚刚洗完澡，站在浴室里，看着镜子里赤裸的自己，又看看摆在一旁的那套黑色蕾丝睡衣。他艰难地吞了口水，拿起了那件睡衣。那是一件全透明的黑色长袖蕾丝睡衣，长度大约只到他的腰那里，胸口下方有两根黑色系带。Castiel不情不愿地穿上了那件睡衣，系好胸前的带子，然后抬头再次打量镜子里的自己。

镜子里，他可以看到，那件睡衣的大小刚刚好——Dean一定特意询问过尺寸——透明的蕾丝轻轻地遮盖着他的双手、肩头、胸口和腹部的皮肤。胸口下方的系带把左右两片蕾丝布料连在一起，露出了胸口一小块皮肤，其余部分则是若隐若现。他有点不好意思地低下了头，然后拿起了那条内裤。

Dean当然会选择一条屁股那里开洞的蕾丝内裤。

Castiel忍住了想要马上脱掉身上的睡衣、穿上他的普通睡衣逃出去、然后对着Dean的脸来上一拳的冲动。他深深地吸了几口气之后，硬着头皮穿上了那条内裤。

他最后看了一眼镜子里的自己，平稳住自己的呼吸，然后转身打开浴室门，向着他们的大床走去。

***

此刻，Dean正坐在他们柔软的大床上，后背靠着床头板。他早就把自己脱得一丝不挂了，毕竟，在Castiel答应了他的要求之后，他已经忍耐了一整个下午加上半个晚上了，他的鸡鸡硬得发疼，迫切地想要摆脱裤子的束缚。

听到浴室门被打开的声音后，Dean瞬间坐直了身体，期待地转头望着浴室的方向。Castiel从浴室里走出来，带着犹豫的步伐走向了他。在他走到床边后，他似乎注意到了Dean的视线，便有点害羞地低下了头。

在柔和的台灯灯光下，Dean可以看到他亲自挑选的那件黑色蕾丝内衣，薄薄地覆在Castiel白皙的皮肤上。胸口的两根系带连着两片蕾丝布料，他那对可爱的、小小的乳头在透明的蕾丝下若隐若现。上衣的长度对于Castiel的身高来说，还是短了点，只能到他的肚脐那儿，露出了肚脐下方的一片皮肤。那条蕾丝内裤则是紧紧地包裹着他的阴茎，把一点点龟头露在了外面。

Dean知道，自己现在一定露出了“大色胚的眼神”（Castiel的原话），他舔舔嘴唇，对着Castiel说道：“宝贝，转过身让我看看你。”

Castiel没有说话，只是默默地转过了身。

那条蕾丝内裤，无比贴合地包裹着Castiel的臀部曲线。他一直很喜欢Castiel的屁股，丰满、弹性十足，让人欲罢不能。那条内裤在靠近后穴的地方，开了一个洞，在这个角度，Dean可以清楚地看到对方的臀缝。这样的设计，可以让他在不脱掉内裤的情况下，就把自己的阴茎塞进对方的屁股里。

哦，这套睡衣真是太棒了，他一定会让它物超所值的。

他克制住想要伸手去摸Castiel屁股的冲动，向后靠坐在床头板上，然后拍了他的大腿，说道：“过来吧，宝贝。”

Castiel慢慢地转过身，抬腿爬上了床。他犹豫了片刻，然后向着Dean爬过去，跨坐到了他的腿上。

Dean伸出手，顺着Castiel的眉骨，抚摸着他的脸颊、下颚，接着抚过他的脖颈、锁骨，再沿着蕾丝睡衣的表面，摸着他的胸口，蹭过他的乳头，最后停留在了他的腰上。他抬起头，看着Castiel垂下的双眼，和他泛着红晕的脸颊。他轻轻地吻了一下他的嘴唇，说道：“你知道你有多美吗，Cas？”

Castiel稍稍睁开眼睛，浅浅地笑了笑，然后摇了摇头。他伸手摸了摸Dean毛绒绒的短发，用双手搂住Dean的脖子，亲了一下他的额头、他的鼻子，最后是他的嘴唇。

Dean张开嘴，任由Castiel把舌头伸了进来。他们的舌头相互纠缠，交换着唾液，啃咬着对方的嘴唇。Dean顺势将左手伸进了蕾丝睡衣的里侧，沿着他的腹部向上摸去，将两根手指伸入系带以上的位置，用指腹来回磨蹭着Castiel小小的乳头，待它挺立之后，用两根手指夹住了它。

Castiel中止了这个吻，向后仰起脑袋，露出他修长的脖子，发出了长长的一声呻吟。Dean抬头看了他一眼，重复了一句：“你知道你有多美吗？”然后低下头，隔着蕾丝睡衣，将另一侧的乳头含入了口中。伴随着Castiel的呻吟，他将乳头吸至挺立，轻轻用牙齿咬了几下，享受着Castiel在他怀里微微发抖的感觉。他将左手挪到Castiel胸口中间，解开了那两根系带，将蕾丝睡衣推到一边，露出他的锁骨、肩头和半边胸口，然后把脑袋挪到这边的胸口处，含住了裸露在外的乳头。他一边吸着Castiel的乳头，一边用左手搂住了他的腰，右手顺着他的侧腰，摸向他的后腰处，然后渐渐向下，捏了两下饱满的臀部，顺着黑色内裤后方的开口，用一根手指蹭着他的臀缝。不出他所料，他在臀缝处摸到了湿滑的液体。他贴着Castiel的胸口轻轻笑了笑，然后继续在Castiel的喘息声中啃咬他的乳头，同时用食指和无名指掰开他的臀瓣，将中指贴着臀缝挤了进去。他的中指在湿润的穴口稍稍打了几个圈，然后毫无障碍地插入了Omega的后穴。

一瞬间，Castiel在他怀里挣扎了一下，发出了呜咽的声音，弓起后背，将胸口迎向了Dean。对此，Dean毫不客气地用嘴唇吸住他的乳头，顺便用舌头舔了一下对方饱受蹂躏、已经略显肿胀的乳头。在这份刺激下，Castiel想要向后退去，却无意识地让自己迎向了Dean的手指，Dean顺势将手指插得根深，使得第二指节也进入了Omega的身体。

“Dean……”似乎是听到了语气里的哀求，Dean松开了嘴，放开了他饱受蹂躏的乳头。他抬起头，看着气喘吁吁的Castiel，厚颜无耻地咧嘴一笑。对此，Castiel虽然赏了他一个白眼，嘴角却浮现了充满爱意的微笑。Dean抬起左手，不太顺手地拨开了蕾丝睡衣的另一侧，使得另一边的锁骨、肩头和胸口也暴露在他眼前。他低下头，做出了试图含住他另一侧乳头的动作，Castiel条件反射般向后躲开，似是在害怕Dean会和刚才一样再次蹂躏他的乳头。Dean轻笑出声，只是伸出舌头舔了一下那个小小的凸起，然后重新抬起头，对着Castiel说道：“你真美，宝贝。”

Castiel露出一个腼腆的微笑，伸手摸了摸Dean的脸颊。Dean侧过脸，闭上眼睛，磨蹭着他的手心。等他重新睁开眼睛后，他看到Castiel正低头看着他，似乎欲言又止。Dean在Castiel胸口中央落下一个吻，然后抬头问道：“怎么了，宝贝？”

Castiel动了动嘴唇，犹豫了一会儿，终于开口问道：“你……为什么……这么喜欢……喜欢我的……”他突然咬住下嘴唇，说不下去了，只是用手指了指自己的胸口。

Dean看着Castiel，眨眨眼睛，不太明白他到底要问什么，然后他低下头，看到了眼前肿胀的一侧乳头，突然猜到了对方想问什么。“你是想问，我为什么这么喜欢你的乳头？”

Castiel点了点头。

Dean仔细地思考了一下。确实，每次他们做爱的时候，无论是用手，还是用嘴，他一定会在额外“照顾”Castiel的乳头。在和Castiel在一起之前，他和那些巨乳美女约炮的时候，他反倒没注意过自己是不是有这种癖好。更何况Castiel是个男的，他是平胸。可他就是觉得Castiel小小的乳头特别可爱，令他爱不释手。此外，他还喜欢他圆润的屁股、结实的大腿、饱满的嘴唇、漂亮的蓝眼睛……Castiel身上的任何部分，他都喜欢。

没错，他特别地喜欢Castiel，他喜欢他的一切，这就是答案。

Dean抬头注视着Castiel，用充满爱意的声音说道：“我不止特别喜欢你的乳头，我还特别喜欢你的眼睛，特别喜欢你的嘴唇，特别喜欢你的大腿，特别喜欢你的屁股，特别……”

他没能把话说完，就被Castiel捂住了嘴。“好了，住嘴。”在柔和的灯光下，他依然可以看到，Castiel的脸涨得通红，简直比他上午在他怀里挨操时还要红。Dean开心地笑了起来，伸手拿开了Castiel捂着他的手。“比起我的手指还插在你的屁股里，你居然因为这个脸红了？”说完，他故意把右手的中指往里顶了顶，满意地看到Castiel的身体颤抖了一下。他抬起左手，捧住Castiel的脸颊，在他嘴唇上啄了一下，轻轻说道：“我偏要说。Cas，你的一切我都特别喜欢。你是我的一切，我爱你胜过一切。”

Castiel似乎是愣住了一秒，随后，他抚摸着Dean的面颊，慢慢露出一个温柔的微笑：“我也是，Dean。你也是我的一切，我爱你，我愿意把所有的东西都给你。”说完，他低下头，再次吻住了Dean的嘴唇。这次的吻，不像刚才那么激烈，带着更多的柔情。Castiel用右手摸着Dean的胡茬，左手伸向了自己的身后，覆上Dean的右手，将自己的手指贴着Dean的中指，一起插了进去。Castiel停下亲吻，仰起脑袋，长长地、满足地发出了一声叹息。随后，他低头看Dean，右手拇指轻轻抚过他的嘴唇，身体前倾，用自己勃起的阴茎蹭了蹭Dean的，压低声音说道：“Dean，你可不可以……”他把拇指伸进了Dean的嘴里，“快一点？”

这句话使得更多的血液涌向了Dean的下腹。他舔了一下Castiel的拇指，从他的后穴里抽出了自己的右手，顺便把Castiel的左手也一起带了出来。他抓起Castiel的左手，一边盯着对方的蓝眼睛，一边故意伸出舌头、慢悠悠地舔过Castiel刚才插在自己屁股里的中指。Omega滑液甜美的味道在他的舌尖散开，对方的呼吸也肉眼可见的变得粗重起来。他吻了吻Castiel的手背，拍了拍Castiel的屁股，指指身边的位置，说道：“趴在床上，宝贝。”

Castiel吞了口水，点点头，然后从Dean的大腿上爬下来，在他身边的位置趴好，手肘撑着自己，抬起了屁股。

Dean坐起身，来到Castiel身后，欣赏了几秒眼前的景象，便把挂在他两侧肘弯处的蕾丝睡衣剥了下来，扔到了地上。他弯下身，伸手摸着Castiel的后颈，摸着他颈窝附近的咬痕，再顺着他的后背一路向下，一直摸到他后腰的凹陷处。他的手继续向下，摸着他被蕾丝包裹着的臀部，揉捏了几下，然后打了一下他的屁股，惹得Castiel整个人抖了一下。Dean轻轻地笑了笑，表示安慰地揉了几下他的屁股，然后用双手掰开了他的臀瓣。在刚才的戏弄之下，他的滑液已经流得到处都是，浸湿了内裤的开口处。在如此近的距离下，Omega滑液浓厚的甜美气味瞬间入侵了他的鼻腔，他忍不住低下头，伸出舌头舔了一下湿润的穴口。Castiel发出了呻吟，轻轻地扭动着身体，于是Dean又重复了一下刚才的动作。Dean反复地舔着他的穴口，然后把舌尖伸了进去。Castiel向后伸出手，抓住Dean的头发，像是要把他推开，又像是要把他拉向自己。Dean继续舔了一会儿，听到Castiel在轻轻呼唤他的名字，并且不怎么用力地扯了扯他的头发。他抬起头，看到Castiel扭过头，用一种迷离的眼神看着他，双唇轻启，轻声说道：“求你了，Dean。”Dean向着他抛去一个媚眼，露出了他那招牌的坏男孩的微笑，说了一句：“再忍耐一会儿就好，宝贝。”然后低下头，重新把舌头舔进对方的屁股里，无视了Omega一声又一声略显颤抖的哀求。

在Castiel呼唤他名字的声音变得愈来愈难耐后，他终于收回舌头，把两根手指插了进去，感受了一下里面湿润的状态。随后，他抽出手指，把Castiel的滑液抹在自己硬到发疼的阴茎上，弯腰覆上对方的后背，低头吻了一下他的后颈，用龟头在对方的臀缝处来回蹭了几下，然后抵着湿漉漉的穴口，慢慢向里推去。

他听到Castiel发出了呜咽的声音，双手抓住了身下的床单，同时将臀部迎向了Dean的下体。Dean知道Castiel已经被他调戏了很久，有点忍不住了，但他还是不想伤害到对方。于是他握住Castiel的腰身，不让他一下子把自己全部吞入，低头看着自己的阴茎慢慢地消失在对方被黑色蕾丝包裹的屁股里。

哦，这视觉和肉体上的双重冲击，简直是太棒了。

（Dean暗暗下决心，他以后一定要买各种款式和各种颜色的蕾丝内裤。至于Castiel会不会同意穿上它们嘛……他会想办法让他同意的。）

待他全根没入后，他停下了动作，喘着粗气，让自己缓一缓，也让Castiel适应被他粗长的阴茎插入的感觉。毕竟，他对自己的尺寸还是很自豪的。每次在他们经历发情期的性爱马拉松之后，Castiel在接下来的几天里，都会带着滑稽的步伐去公司上班，而Dean则会非常自觉地给他的座位上加个柔软的坐垫，让他饱受蹂躏的屁股好受一点。

Dean伸出了左手，这一次，他从Omega后腰的凹陷处开始，顺着脊柱向上摸去，一路摸到他的后颈处，然后将手移向一侧，用指腹抚摸着Castiel身上那个标记。

去年的今天，他和Castiel结为了伴侣。今天，他会完成最后一件事，从此让世人都知道，Castiel属于Dean，Dean也属于Castiel。

想到这里，他抽回左手，用双手抓住Castiel的腰身，向后抽出一些，然后重新插入。在满意地听到Castiel发出呻吟之后，他便开始以稳定的节奏，来回抽插着。

Dean摆动着腰身，向后仰起脑袋，听着肉体拍打的声音、Omega的喘息声和呻吟声，满足地闭上眼睛，长叹了一口气。渐渐地，Castiel的声音轻了下去，像是被床单或者枕头给闷住了。Dean低下头，睁开眼睛，看见Castiel的双手用力地攥着床单，脸上泛着潮红，紧紧咬着枕头。

这种事情，Dean可是不允许发生的。毕竟和Castiel做爱的乐趣之一，就是听他发出的各种声音。从低沉的呻吟，慢慢变成拔高的哭叫，还有他被顶到前列腺时，那种带着哭腔的呜咽声，简直瞬间可以把Dean送入天堂。

于是，Dean俯下身，用右手握住Castiel的下巴，强迫他松口，然后用左手环住他的腰身，右手环住他的胸口，将他抱了起来。就这样，Castiel和Dean一起变成了直立着身体跪在那里的姿势。Dean在稳住两人之后，重新用右手握住Castiel的下巴，将他的脑袋掰向一侧，露出他的脖子和那个咬痕。他低头舔着那个标记，同时开始重新摆动腰身，一下一下地向前顶弄着Castiel的身体。

在这双重刺激之下，Castiel哭叫出声，后穴紧紧地夹住了Dean的阴茎，给Dean带来了一阵强烈的快感。Castiel胡乱挥舞着双手，似乎是想要抓住什么稳住自己的重心。最终，他一只手覆上了Dean环着他腰身的手，另一只手抓住了Dean的大腿。这个动作给Dean发力增加了难度，于是他更为用力地搂住Castiel的腰，同时用牙齿咬住了他的脖子，继续一下又一下用自己的胯部拍击着Castiel的臀部。

Castiel的哭叫渐渐失去了节奏，他松开了抓着Dean大腿的手，向着自己的下体伸去。Dean眼疾手快地捉住了他的手，阻止他去摸自己的勃起。Castiel呜咽了一声，表示抗议。Dean松开嘴，舔了舔那个咬痕，然后在他耳后方亲了一下。他放开Castiel的手，把自己的手伸向了Castiel的下腹。他把蕾丝内裤向下拨开，让Castiel硬挺的下身弹了出来。Castiel欣慰地叹了一口气，扭了扭身体，暗示Dean摸一摸他。可是Dean却抽回了手，重新用两只手搂住了他的上半身，在抽插的期间，看着Castiel的阴茎伴随着他的节奏前后晃动，却完全不给他带去一丝抚慰。

“Dean……”Castiel用软绵绵的声音呼唤着他的名字，转过头看着他。Dean转头对上他的视线，看到对方漂亮的蓝眼睛里流露出哀求的眼神。通常，在这个眼神之下，Dean都会给对方想要的东西。不过，今天他有别的想法。他亲了一下Castiel的嘴唇，低语道：“今天是个特殊的日子，所以，我想看着你被我插射，好吗？”

Castiel眨了眨眼睛，他的眼睛里蒙上了一层雾气，感觉眼泪就快掉下来了。他咬住下嘴唇，垂下了眼睛。有那么一瞬间，Dean的心都要化了，他差点就想放弃自己的念头，把Castiel想要的全部给他。就在这时，Castiel张开嘴，用非常轻的声音说道：“那你要再努力一点。”

Dean愣了一下，随后，一个淫荡的笑容在他脸上绽放。他说了句“如你所愿”，便把自己拔了出来，在Castiel的后背上推了一下，把他重新推倒在床上。他抓住Castiel的胯部，把他向后一拽，让他把屁股抬得高高的，然后再次插了进去。Castiel闷哼着，承受着来自Dean的第二波蹂躏。Dean伸出左手，按在了他的后颈处，同时，他把右手覆在了Castiel后腰稍稍靠上的位置，然后将他的身体向下按去。不出所料，在这个角度下，Dean成功地顶到了Castiel的前列腺，使得Omega瞬间哭喊出声，一股又一股的滑液顺着两人结合的地方流出，沿着Castiel的会阴、顺着他的大腿，慢慢向下流淌。听着Castiel带着哭腔一声又一声地呼唤着他的名字，Dean感觉自己的结膨胀的速度远比他想象的要快。他按着Castiel的后颈，让Omega在承受他猛烈抽插的同时，除了揪紧床单、哭喊着对方的名字之外，什么都做不了。

Dean俯下身，开始在Castiel的耳边说着一句又一句下流的情话：“宝贝，你快要被我的大鸡巴操射了，对不对？你看看你现在的样子，你流了好多水，把我给你买的内裤全都浸湿了。我以后会给你买各种各样的蕾丝内裤，让你挨个穿上它们。然后我会像今天这样，把你按在床上狠狠地操一顿，让你只通过后面就射出来，一边哭一边射出来，你觉得怎么样？嗯？”终于，在Dean的这番双重攻势之下，Castiel最后喊了一声“Dean！”，便浑身颤抖着达到了高潮，一股股精液喷射在他身下的床单上。Omega在高潮的时候，后穴又分泌了大量的滑液，同时夹紧了Dean的阴茎，这无上的快感使得Dean舒服得闭上了眼睛。

高潮过后的Castiel彻底瘫软在床上，双腿使不上力气，眼看就要把Dean一起带倒在床上。Dean松开了压着Castiel后颈的手，用双手搂住他的腰身，让他勉强用膝盖支撑着自己绵软的身体。Dean继续在Castiel身体里抽插了几下，在他耳边说了句：“我要射了，宝贝。”感觉到Castiel缓缓地点了点头，Dean便任由自己的结膨胀开来，然后把一股又一股浓厚的精液射在了Castiel温暖的甬道里。涨开的结再次让身下的人颤抖起来，发出了细小的啜泣声。Dean吻去了Castiel眼角挂着的泪水，再亲亲他泛红的面颊，等自己射精结束后，小心翼翼地将两人摆成侧躺的姿势，搂住Castiel的腰，把脸埋在他的颈窝里，深深地吸了一口他的气味。

雪松、乌木、还有正在渐渐散去的甜美苹果派的气味。这就是Castiel的气味， **他的** Castiel的气味。

依偎在他怀里的Castiel，发出了和猫一样满足的呼噜声，他的呼吸也渐渐平稳下来，看起来似乎很快就会陷入梦乡。

Dean突然想起，那“最后一件事”还没有做。于是他拍了拍Castiel的胳膊，让他不要睡着。

Castiel稍稍侧过脑袋，耷拉着眼皮，用带着疑惑的眼神看着他，像极了一只懒洋洋的猫。Dean见状笑了起来，在他鼻子上亲了一下，然后在不拉扯到两人的情况下，把手伸进床头柜，从里面掏出了一个小盒子。他把它拿到Castiel面前，紧张地吞了口水，然后打开了它。

盒子里面，是一枚戒指。

Castiel缓慢地眨了几下眼睛，似乎还是没有彻底清醒过来。几秒种后，他突然瞪大了眼睛，震惊地看看Dean，又看看那枚戒指。

不知道是不是因为激烈的性爱让Dean的血液全都汇集在了下半身。此刻Dean的大脑一片空白，把自己事先准备好的台词给忘得一干二净。他的嘴巴张张合合，最后，他只是简单地挤出一句：“你愿意和我结婚吗，Castiel？”

其实，在结为伴侣后，无论他们是否结婚，都已经不重要了。因为旁人都能从他们的气味里闻出来，两人是属于彼此的伴侣。不过，Dean还是希望能有一个正式的仪式，告诉他的家人，告诉他的朋友，告诉全世界——Castiel属于Dean，Dean也属于Castiel。

Castiel呆呆地看着那枚戒指，一句话都没有说。就在Dean马上要陷入“他是不是在想怎么拒绝我？”的胡思乱想的时候，Castiel突然爆发出一阵大笑，笑得整个人都在发抖。

Dean感到一阵尴尬：“你笑什么，Cas？我是认真的！”

Castiel还在笑个不停。等他终于冷静下来后，他捏了一下Dean的鼻子，用一种半是责骂、半是爱怜的语气说道：“你就不能挑个好一点的时机向我求婚吗？现在你的结正在我的屁股里，你要我怎么相信你不是在用下半身思考？”说着，他故意夹紧了后穴，于是Dean的鸡鸡很不争气地又射了一股精液，立马证实了Castiel的说法。

Dean难得地涨红了脸，结结巴巴地说道：“我、我没有在用下半身思考。这个、这个是我准备了很久的。我们前两年的纪念日都、都有特殊的事情发生，所以我……我是认真的！我没有……”

然而，Castiel并没有让他继续胡言乱语下去。他转过头，吻住了Dean的嘴唇。Dean愣了一秒后，便回吻了过去，享受着对方赐予他的这份温柔。

亲吻结束后，Castiel看着他，又看看戒指，眼里带着一丝调皮。“你还等什么呢？”

Dean的心跳瞬间加快了。“你答应了？”

“嗯哼。”

“我想听你说出来，Cas。”

“粘人鬼。”

“说嘛。”Dean撅起了嘴，露出了小狗一样的眼神。

Castiel叹了口气，“真拿你没办法。”然后他清了清嗓子，用认真的眼神注视着Dean，说道：“我愿意和你结婚，Dean。”

Dean像个孩子一样开心地欢呼了起来，他连续在Castiel脸上亲了好几下，亲得他满脸都是口水，然后把戒指从盒子里拿出来，戴在了Castiel的无名指上。

Castiel充满爱意地看着手上的戒指，张嘴似乎想要说什么，结果却打了个大大的哈欠。

Dean忍不住笑了起来，他把空掉的戒指盒子放到床头柜，重新把Castiel搂在怀里，用被子盖住两人的身体。他握住Castiel的手，吻了吻他戴着戒指的手指，再次把脸埋进他的颈窝里，说了一句：“睡吧。”

伴随着Castiel渐渐平稳的呼吸，Dean不禁幻想起两人婚礼的场景。他的嘴角慢慢浮现起满足的傻笑。在对着将来的憧憬中，Dean和Castiel一起进入了梦乡。

明年的今天，将会是他们恋爱三周年、结为伴侣两周年和求婚一周年的纪念日。

**完**

***

**小彩蛋：**

第二天，Castiel脸朝下趴在床上，揉着自己酸疼的屁股，气呼呼地吼道：“Dean Winchester，如果你下次再敢给我买蕾丝内裤，我就马上把戒指摘下来扔出去！”

哎呀……可是Dean已经在网上订购了一打蕾丝睡衣和内裤，这要怎么办才好呢？……

**Author's Note:**

> 其实这篇短文来自于我脑内构思的某个长篇里的片段，然而我一直没有办法给那个长篇构思出一个不那么狗血的走向/结局，所以我一直就没有动笔把那个长篇写下来。趁着情人节的到来， ~~加上最近压力太大需要开车发泄一下~~ ，我就把这个场景单独拿出来，改了些设定写成了一个肉肉的短篇。  
> 说实话，除了翻译，我已经有很多年没有自己写过肉了，所以我也不是很确定自己割的腿肉好不好吃（紧张地搓手手）。如果你喜欢这篇的话，还请给我留言。（如果留言多的话，或许我可以考虑把脑内的其他 ~~黄色废料~~ 写出来？）


End file.
